1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a check or sheet media processing device such as a check reader that is used to scan sheet media and for reading magnetic ink characters from the sheet media on which information is printed using magnetic ink characters, such as checks, promissory notes, and invoice stubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Banks and other financial institutions commonly use check reading devices (“check reader” or “check scanner”) to scan documents and read magnetic ink characters from documents such as checks, promissory notes, and invoice stubs, and sort and process the documents based on the result of reading the documents (collectively referred to below as checks). The check reader is usually used on a desk or counter, and the transportation path that carries the check or other document through the check reader is therefore generally U-shaped from the check supply side to the check exit side in order to reduce the size and afford a compact check reader.
In order to remove a check that is jammed inside the U-shaped transportation path, and to clean the magnetic head or scanner (image scanning apparatus) positioned along the transportation path or perform other regular maintenance on this type of check reader, the case is removed to open the transportation path and expose the magnetic head and other parts.
United States Patent Application 2004/0257626 describes a scanner apparatus for scanning bank checks that has this type of arrangement. The part of the case covering the U-shaped transportation path that covers the part where the scanner is located in this check scanner apparatus can be removed. The sensor part of the scanner can pivot on a vertical axis to open and close to the stationary side of the scanner unit. If a check jams in the transportation path, the top part of the case is removed, the sensor part of the scanner is opened, and the check can be removed from the transportation path.
However, when the top of the case is removed to expose the transportation path and remove the jammed check, circuit boards and other parts of the transportation path, for example, that are inside and normally covered by the case are also exposed, and the user's fingers, tools, or other objects can easily touch these other parts. Touching these exposed parts can short the circuit board, damage parts, and dirty the fingers. Touching exposed parts with maintenance tools during cleaning or other maintenance of the scanner or magnetic head can also damage those parts. Reinstalling the removed top case to the original position also requires precisely positioning and fitting the case, and installing the case top with a simple single-action is difficult.